


Let's (Not) Talk

by IrxnStrxnge



Series: IronStrange - College AU or: Idiots in Love [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Feels, Denial of Feelings, Insecure Stephen Strange, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Making Out, Tony & Stephen's Friends Are The True MVPs, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Try Getting These Disasters To Talk To Each Other I Dare You
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrxnStrxnge/pseuds/IrxnStrxnge
Summary: The weeks following the kiss, Stephen does everything in his power to avoid being anywhere near Tony. It turns out to be much harder than he originally thought when the guy won't leave him alone.Even worse, their friends seem to be dead set on getting them to talk - which will only happen over Stephen's dead body.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: IronStrange - College AU or: Idiots in Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561588
Comments: 28
Kudos: 117





	Let's (Not) Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imagined](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagined/gifts).



> Well, this was supposed to be a one-part thing but it completely got out of hand and now it's split into two chapters... and I think there will be a third part to this series as well.

“You aren’t, by any chance, avoiding Stark, are you?”

Stephen almost spills the tea he’s been idly sipping on for the past minute over the papers in front of him. Slightly flustered, he turns in his chair, eyes finding the figure of his friend who is sitting on his bed, watching him with interest.

“What the hell makes you think that?” He sounds so offended and shocked, even to his own ears, that the question almost makes sense. Stephen knows, however, that it’s a stupid thing to ask, considering what has happened a few weeks ago.  
  
Still, just because he ran away _that_ time doesn’t mean he’s actively avoiding Tony now. Assignments and classes overall have kept him busy ever since, barely giving him time to leave the room at reasonable hours. 

On the bed, Wong puts the book he’s been reading aside to give him a look. “How about the whole situation earlier with you telling me that you’d visit Christine, proceeded to open the door and immediately slammed it shut again when you saw Stark in the hallway.” 

Okay, Stephen can see why his friend might think that it has something to do with Tony - it _doesn't_ though. “I told you that I changed my mind.” Pointing at the papers covering every inch of his desk, he attempts to sell his poor lie (not that he’s lying). “Got a lot of stuff to do.” 

“I’m sure you do.” 

“I can hear the judgement in your voice, you know.”

“Probably because I made no attempt to hide it.”

Stephen scowls but stays quiet, not quite sure how to respond. They wouldn’t have this conversation if Tony hadn’t been lurking around the dorm. Why the hell is he still around anyway?

It’s a Saturday evening - usually, the guy is already hammered at this time, drunkenly stumbling out of some boring frat party with a girl or two on his arms. Stephen can’t remember the last time Tony has been in his room during this time. 

It has ruined his whole damn evening plans and him having _any_ of those is a rare occurrence as it is - which is going to go to waste now. But there is no way in hell that he’s going out there with the risk of running into Tony and getting forced into a conversation he doesn’t want to have being so high. 

Although Stephen had only seen the guy for a split second before his view had been blocked by him the shutting the door with a little too much force, the look on Tony’s face had been unmistakable. 

The idiot had stared at him with giant sad eyes, almost making him look like a lost puppy that Stephen has abandoned somewhere in an alleyway. 

Nothing is farther from the truth - he just doesn’t want to deal with Tony Stark right now, or ever. Also, the guy isn’t a dog, no matter how much his behaviour reminds Stephen of an animal sometimes. 

He gets ripped out of his increasingly weird thought process by Wong’s deep voice. “Originally, I wasn’t going to say something about this whole ordeal because-”  
  
Those few words are already enough to make Stephen’s eyes roll back. “Then why can I hear you talking about it-”  
  
“-I respect you and your decision to simply ignore it like all grown adults should do but-”  
  
“-and now you’re making fun of me as well. Honestly-”  
  
“-this is starting to get ridiculous and-”  
  
“-you are just a lousy friend-”

“-I think you really need to talk about this with Stark.”

“No.”

Stephen hasn’t kept track of the entire conversation, their parallel talking often gets quite confusing, but he’s heard that last part of it just fine - and there is no way in _hell_ that he’ll do what his friend suggests. 

No way in hell.

He doesn’t even want to mention that stupid moment in the hallway; doesn’t want to think, nevertheless talk about it. Thinking or speaking about it will only make it more real and that isn’t what Stephen is aiming for.

Completely forgetting that it ever happened - now _that_ is a plan worth considering. 

From the way he’s being glared at, Stephen has the distinct feeling that Wong doesn’t approve of that; of any of it. “Seriously, you are hiding in this room like some kind of coward. Is that what you are, Stephen? A coward?”  
  
“Looks like it.”, he mumbles under his breath before turning back to his papers. “I’m not _hiding_ in my room; just like I’m not avoiding Stark. I simply need a break.”  
  
The audible huff that echoes in the otherwise silent room shows Wong’s disdain. “A break from what? The _outside_?”

“Yes, the outside.” Stephen is back to concentrating on his work or at least trying to. It’s not easy with the glare that is currently piercing his back, making it almost impossible to focus on actually reading any of the words in front of him. “Is that a problem?”  
  
“Yes, and if you listened to yourself, you’d realise the problem: it’s ridiculous.”

Stephen picks up his pen, scribbles a few notes down and immediately crosses them out again. “Everything is ridiculous when you use that tone to explain the situation.”, he retorts in a low voice, body tense. 

“Oh, please.” 

He takes more notes and once again, the words end up being crossed out when the ink is still wet. Frustrated, Stephen crunches the paper up between his hands, tossing it across the room and completely missing the trashcan in the corner. 

“Can’t you just let it go, Wong?” It’s pathetic how defeated he already sounds but Stephen can’t help it. Conversations like this tire him out more than any work ever could. He’s shit at talking, that he knows. It’s never been his strength and it never will be.

But he doesn’t need to be reminded of it all the time, especially by someone who talks so rarely, some people actually have started wondering if he’s a mute. 

There is a pause where neither of them speaks and Stephen is ready to breathe a sigh of relief now that the topic is off the table. He gets as far as inhaling before Wong speaks up again, this time with a somewhat softer voice. It doesn’t help to keep Stephen from getting angry. If anything, it just fuels the fire blazing inside his chest even more.

“Believe it or not but I _do_ care about your sorry ass.” Stephen’s nose wrinkles in disgust but he doesn’t interrupt the other man as he continues. “And while this pity party you’ve been throwing the past week was fairly amusing in the beginning, it’s starting to worry me.”

Stephen doesn’t turn back to face his friend; as much as he wants to do just that. His eyes don’t even stray away from the papers as he responds, putting as much force behind the words as he can.  
  
“I’m fine.”

This time, the sigh Wong lets out sounds more defeated than angry. Stephen _hates_ it. He doesn’t need someone to fucking worry about him. There is _nothing_ to worry about in the first place.  
  
Yes, Tony Stark kissed him and he kissed back - for like half a second.  
  
It would be great if everyone could move on with their lives already,

He can hear shuffling behind him as Wong picks up his book, going back to reading. “Let me know when that changes.”

“Fine.”, Stephen replies.  
  
The silence that stretches between them for the rest of the night is heavy and he hates it almost as much as the conversation they had. 

* * *

To say that Stephen is surprised when Pepper Potts almost tackles him to the ground one day after class is an understatement. He doesn’t even _see_ her approach him and honestly? That’s kind of terrifying. The campus is a wide opened place - there is no way she could have sneaked up on him.

And most importantly, she doesn’t _look_ like she wants to be subtle about this whole thing, whatever it’s going to be. Which only leaves him to draw the conclusion that she’s teleported herself. 

Red hair and all - it makes sense.

“You’re Stephen Strange, right?”, she asks but from her voice alone, Stephen can tell that she already knows the answer. 

Not wanting to come across as an asshole, which he is, of course, Stephen turns to face her properly, one eyebrow going up as he returns her glare. “The one and only.” He doesn’t know what she wants from him. They certainly haven’t talked before and there is nothing for them to discuss - except for one thing, that is. 

Stephen has no idea how someone as sane as Pepper Potts can maintain a friendship with Tony Stark but that’s exactly what he thinks when it comes to Stark and Rhodey’s friendship so maybe it isn’t as much of a surprise as he makes it out to be. 

Fearing the worst, Stephen mentally braces himself. 

Pepper wastes no time beating around the bush - she’s as practical as he’s been told she is. “I don’t know _what_ you did with Tony but I need you to undo it. And the sooner the better.” She raises her hand like she’s ready to poke him in the chest with one of her fingers as one would do scolding a child.

She changes her mind last second and lets her arm drop back to her side.  
  
Stephen doesn't know how to react, at all. “I haven’t done _anything_ to Stark and I don’t know _what_ he’s told you but it’s a lie.”, he defends himself but before the chance to fully explain the situation arises, Pepper speaks up again. 

Secretly, he’s thankful for it because he has no idea how to even attempt explaining whatever went down between him and Tony.

“Tony hasn’t said anything.” That makes his mouth snap shut rather quickly, his brows furrowing in confusion. If Tony hasn’t been the one that came to complain then who is it? His attention goes back to the fiery redhead in front of him as she rambles on. “Everyone who's had one conversation with the man knows he’d rather die than talk about what’s bothering him.” 

He almost flinches back, the words too close to those Wong and Christine tend to use when it comes to describing Stephen himself - which is scandalous. As if he’s anything like Tony. No. The guy’s an utter and complete mess and Stephen… isn’t. 

No.

“What’s the matter then?”, he asks, playing dumb. “If Stark hasn’t spoken to you about me, I see no reason for you to be such a bother right now.” He’s being incredibly rude and he knows it, even feels bad about it and that doesn’t happen often.

It’s not Pepper’s fault, any of this but since Tony isn’t here to blame and Stephen hates yelling at the mirror, she’ll have to stand in as a substitute. 

After all, she doesn’t seem to take any of it personally. Actually, and Stephen isn’t sure if his mind is just playing tricks on him, he thinks that the corner of her lips curl up into a tiny smirk.

“You’re one of those people, hm?” She sounds more amused than offended, which only confuses him more. He’s so used to dealing with people that are pissed at him, it’s always like a slap in the face when he comes across someone who doesn’t react that way. 

Stephen never has an idea how to reply in those situations - that’s why he stays silent now. It’s not like he actually has something to say in response to a statement like that. His fingers simply tighten around the strap of his shoulder bag as he holds on. 

Opposite him, Pepper cocks her head to the side, her eyes continuing to take him in. He feels like her gaze is going right through his skin; almost as if she can see inside his head and simply read every thought currently running wild in his mind. 

This witch thing is getting out of hand.

“Tony hasn’t spoken about you.”, she repeats once again, her voice softer than before and Stephen squirms where he’s standing upon hearing it. He’d honestly prefer if she could yell at him instead. “But he’s acting weird - totally un-Tony like.”  
  
Before he can stop himself, his mouth is opened and muttering out words. “And that’s such a bad thing?” In Stephen’s defence, he’s gotten around 2 hours of sleep last night. Surely that is making him even more cranky than he usually is.  
  
“You’re hilarious.”, Pepper replies drily, looking like she has expected him to say something along those lines. Then again, they are talking about Tony - who wouldn’t have that kind of reaction? With her hands on her hips, she goes back to scolding him. “And yes, it is.”

“I think I’m the wrong person to talk about this. Rhodes must be around here somewhere-”

“Oh, no. You are _exactly_ the person that I should be talking to.” There is something in her voice; something that’s half-hidden under the frustration and anger. Stephen’s heart drops when he recognizes it to be worry.  
  
Pepper Potts doesn’t strike him as a person who gets worried unless there's a damn good reason to do so. 

Behind her eyes, something flickers but her words don’t give him any indication as to what it is she’s thinking about. “Tony’s… off.” Stephen shrugs - it’s more of a reflex than anything else, nothing he does on purpose but it still earns him a warning glare. “And I know that he can be a bastard when he’s being himself. Believe me, I _do_ know that.”  
  
Stephen doesn’t doubt it for even a second.

At this point, he won’t be able to walk away from the conversation even if he tries to. She’s standing too close and he knows that she’ll grab and keep him in place the moment she suspects a flight attempt.

So, he might as well get a little more information out of this. “What’s wrong with him? What is it that he’s doing?” 

Pepper squints at him and for a heartbeat, it looks like she isn’t going to answer him but then she lets out a huff and begins explaining. “Everything Tony Stark isn’t supposed to be doing.” Well, that clears things up.

“So he isn’t being a complete asshole?”

There is a threatening finger in front of Stephen’s face before he can blink, inches away from his nose. It effectively shuts him up. “You better watch it, Strange. Or do you want the whole campus to witness me kicking your ass?”

His eyes dart around, taking in their surrounding. Not too many people are present but some of them are already giving the pair a few glances and they’ll still make a decent crowd if Pepper actually goes through with her promise. 

Stephen almost chuckles - like there is any ‘if’ to be considered. 

Very slowly, he raises his hands. From the distance, it must look like he’s dealing with some wild animal, trying to calm it down before it has the chance to go for his throat. Thinking about this, it’s not the worst comparison. “I’m sorry.”

Pepper is still frowning but her finger drops back down. “He doesn’t go out and disappears until the early morning. He doesn’t call me drunk at 3 a.m. while lying in some alleyway, asking me to come pick him up. He hasn’t missed a class in almost 2 weeks.” 

“I-” Stephen blinks a couple of times as the words get stuck in his throat. Nothing that she’s telling him is something a person _should_ do and that change of behaviour is usually considered a good thing.

But when it comes to Tony Stark? Yes, okay, he can see why she is concerned. 

“All he does is mope around his dorm room all day, never leaving unless it’s for class.” 

Now it’s Stephen’s turn to frown. “Are you sure that’s still Stark?”

“Do you see the problem now?”

“I do.” It makes sense that Pepper is worried about her friend; that the complete 180 turn his personality did is freaking her out. He _understands_. Still, that doesn’t explain why it’s him she’s telling all of this. 

Because if Tony hasn’t mentioned their… encounter, there is no reason why she should think that Stephen is interested in listening to this. He really isn’t. ”And yet, I still have no idea what I’m supposed to do against this. If you didn’t know, Stark and I aren’t friends. Far from it actually and I’m not going to play psychiatrist for him and the little problems whirling around his head.”

Stephen can now proudly say that he’s been exposed to Pepper Potts’ legendary death glare and lived to tell the tale. The rumours are true - it’s a frightening experience. “You can’t bullshit your way out of this, Strange. I _know_ that something went down between the two of you and that it’s the cause of all of this. I just don’t know _what_ exactly.”  
  
Well, thank god. That means that he isn’t completely fucked - but it also leaves him with even more questions. “Why do you think that? Who told you-” And then, a thought crosses his mind, forcing Stephen’s lips into a thin line. “Wong said something, didn’t he?”, he asks in a quiet voice.

Just like Pepper’s first question, this one doesn’t actually need an answer for him to know. The confirming ‘yes’ he gets still pisses him off beyond end and he mentally prepares himself for the fight he’s going to start as soon as he gets back to his dorm. 

What an asshole. 

Stephen attempts to go for the easiest way out. “Well, he lied.”

It goes as well as he expects it to. Pepper crosses her arms in front of her chest before coldly replying. “Of course, he did.” 

“Are you accusing _me_ of lying?” It amazes him how offended he actually sounds and for a moment, Stephen forgets that he’s, in fact, lying through his teeth. Pepper, on the other hand, isn’t having any of his hypocrisy.  
  
“I sure am.” 

“Wow. Not beating around the bush, are we?”

An amused expression passes her face. “Did you expect me to?”

“Touché.” This isn’t the worst conversation he’s had; if only it wouldn’t happen with Tony Stark as the background topic. Stephen is so _tired_ thinking about him, talking about what might or might not has happened and how he should or shouldn’t deal with it.

It’s his damn problem and if he wants to ignore it then it’s his fucking right to do so - and if Tony doesn’t know how to handle it… well, that isn’t his concern, is it? The guy’s an adult and does way more than just kissing on a regular basis. What happened between them isn’t anything special.

No matter how hard he tries to imagine it, Stephen can’t see himself being a big enough part of Tony’s life to cause behaviour like that. Surely, there is another reason that explains it. There has to be. 

The only problem - Pepper doesn’t look like she shares his point of view, silently watching him. Stephen has no idea what she wants him to say or do and frankly, he’s getting tired of this half-assed interrogation. 

“Look, I’m sorry that Tony is being weird but I’m not responsible for it and it would be really kind of you f I could leave now.  
  
“So, we’re back to lying? I thought we already covered that part and were ready to move on to the _actual_ problem.” Okay, he’s starting to understand how Tony and she can be friends - she’s just as much of a pain in the ass, if not even more so. Because instead of childish jokes Tony loves making, she has the skill to actually beat someone in an argument. 

And _that_ just pisses him off even more. 

“Fine!”, he growls and Pepper takes a step back at the change of volume. He isn’t yelling per se but he’s getting there and that reflects in his words. Stephen rarely raises his voice. Most of the time, there is no need for that. He can get his point across without screaming but this conversation is getting to him - which is why it needs to end. “Let me rephrase then. I’m sorry for whatever it is I apparently did-”  
  
“I don’t want you to be _sorry_. I want you to fix this-”  
  
And with those words, he’s had enough.“I don’t know how to fucking do that!”, he yells, voice nearly cracking at the end of his sentence. 

Great, that’s exactly what he’s been trying to avoid. Wide blue eyes are staring at him, the surprise in them crystal clear. With a frustrated sigh, Stephen spins around. She isn’t close enough anymore to keep him here and he wastes no time taking advantage of that. 

His steps are big and fast, closer to running than walking as he puts as much distance between the two of them as possible. She doesn’t call after him and he doesn’t hear frantic footsteps that are indicating that she’s following. 

Which is why the hand on his arm is all the more terrifying when it reaches out to slow him down. He nearly takes a swing at her with his shoulder bag but manages to find his composure in the last second. 

Instead, his head whips back around to look at Pepper. His eyes dart down and - how the _fuck_ has she managed to catch up with him in those heels without making any noise?  
  
Witch - that’s how.

“Let go, Potts.” Stephen is done playing this game - he doesn’t understand the rules of it but what he knows is that he’s losing at it. He _hates_ losing. His voice lacks any strength, however, and when she doesn’t grant him his wish, he does the only thing his brain can come up with. “Please.”

Pepper’s eyes are soft and he only now realises that the grip she has on his arm is so gentle, the faintest movement will be enough to free himself. And yet, he stands there, frozen in his spot. 

He can’t blame her for keeping him in place but doing so is easier than admitting the truth so he’ll stick to it for the moment. 

“You two are so alike, you know.”, she says, a sad smile playing across her lips. It has an oddly reassuring effect on him but Stephen ignores that. “But I don’t think either of you has realised that so far.”

He shakes his head and looks away, no longer able to hold her gaze. “Because it’s nonsense.”

“Is it?”

“Your rhetorical questions are starting to piss me off, Potts.” The genuine laugh he gets as a response doesn’t surprise him. 

“That is exactly the kind of thing Tony would tell me right now if I bothered him like this.” The hand on his arm pulls back, leaving a weird feeling where it had touched him. Stephen is free to walk away and he’s sure that this time, she isn’t going to go after him.

He doesn’t move a muscle.

“I think that the two of you need to talk about whatever happened because it clearly isn’t just bothering Tony.” Once again, Stephen shakes his head but this time, it’s out of frustration and not objection. He doesn’t look back; knows that it will only pull him deeper into the hole of despair he’s dug himself. 

“It’s not going to help.”, he explains in a whisper. He hates how weak he sounds. He isn’t _weak_ so why is his voice trying to portray him as such? 

“That’s what you think now but I beg to differ.” Of course, she does - no surprise there. “I know it sounds unbelievable but Tony is more than capable of having a real conversation… if you give him the chance and the time to explain himself.”

Stephen wants to call her out on that bullshit because it clearly is a lie but when he opens his mouth, no words come out. The last thing he wants to do is start another argument after he’s lost this one in such a spectacular fashion. 

“Promise me that you’ll at least think about it, Stephen.”

Not knowing what else to do, he nods once and then, without even making sure that Pepper saw his confirmation, proceeds to practically run back to his dorm. People are throwing him glances but Stephen pays it no mind. They can stare as much as they want - he only cares about getting back to the security of his room… and to kick Wong’s ass for putting him on the spot like this.

He isn’t going to talk to Tony. No matter what he’s just been told, he can’t have a conversation with the guy. What happened between them was a one-time thing and that’s exactly how Stephen is going to treat it. 

It’s not like he’ll miss out on anything this way - they aren’t friends or anything close to that and they’ll never be.

And Stephen isn’t going to be another one of the countless people Tony Stark can brag about having bedded. There is too much pride in his body to give the guy that satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry - Tony will be in the second chapter! And it's going to be good, ehehe.


End file.
